Aidan Griffin
|image = AidanGriffinLimosKid.jpg |title =Son of Limos |gender =Male |family =Alexander Griffin (father) Layla Griffin (step-mother) Aaron Griffin (twin brother) |status =Alive |height =5'11 and a half |affiliation =Camp Half-Blood |weapons =War Hammer |species =Demigod |home =Dover, England (formerly Camp Half-Blood |quests =N/A |eye color =Brown |hair color = Black|caption = Aidan Griffin |title2 = The Playfulness of Hunger}} Personality Aidan is arrogant and hates to do stuff when he doesn't want to. He's lazy and prefers taking the back seat in anything he does. Its very rare to see him put effort into something. Saying that, if he does put effort into something, he'll do whatever it is at the best of his ability in order to impress someone. However he has been described as being cheeky, flirty and playful...traits which he shows most of the time. History Alexander Griffin was a fairly well known English chef from the suburbs of West London. Being a son of Demeter he was skilled in the art of cooking. The small family cafe that he worked at, slowly gained more and more fame. When he was roughly 25, Alexander moved to Bermuda in hopes of becoming an entrepreneur. He managed to successfully start up his own restaurant and soon it became very popular. One night a beautiful woman walked in and caught his eye. The woman herself was Limos and the two had a spark. Limos led Alexander on and the two had a one night stand, before Limos departing from the island. Feeling saddened, Alexander stored his money for a while before moving back to England. Initially he moved back to his parents' home in the west of London, before finding love with Layla, a daughter of Mnemosyne and moving to Dover. There, he and his girlfriend lived a very happy life. He never hid the fact he slept with Limos and before long, on the 23rd of August 1996, two bouncing twin boys showed up. The two took them in and named them Aaron and Aidan. Aaron and Aidan grew up loving life and having two parents that adored them. It'd seem that they were out of their house more than they were in it, due to the days out they were always treated with. The two boys were always seen together, never apart. When they were around 9, their father fell into a depression, and one night, he took Layla and the boys to Layla's father's house, and left them there, never coming back. Layla was hit the most with Alexander's departure, but soon went back on her feet, and remained strong for Aaron and Aidan. The little family seemed to be stronger than before, however, Aaron blamed his father leaving on Layla and began to hate her more and more since, but hid it. Whilst Alexander was with them, he forbid Layla to tell them about the Greek world. Now he had left them, Layla told them small pieces at a time until, by the age of 13, they knew a considerable amount, yet she never told them that they were demigods. When the twins were 13, they were walking down a dusty forested trail after school, when they were attacked by a harpy. The twins called for Layla who was walking in front of the two. Being a demigod who attended camp, she attacked the monster. As the harpy lunged towards Aaron, Layla pushed him out of the way, taking the blow herself. As she fell to the floor bleeding out, she killed the beast. Turning to the boys, she yelled at them to run to their grandfather's and stay there. Also as she was dying, she shouted that she, and them, were demigods. As she died, Aidan took her death as the worst thing ever to happen, whereas Aaron couldn't care less; in his eyes, an annoying person had just gone. The boys' attacked was overlooked by Mnemosyne who was bitter that her daughter had died. After her death, Aaron pieced together that Mnemosyne was Layla's mother after her death as she was often talked about the Titaness with a fond voice, and remarked how weak she was and how Mnemosyne obviously gave birth to weak children and that she was useless. Due to the disrespect, Mnemosyne cursed him to lose his memory in order to teach him that memory wasn't useless. Lance, having it been many years since he mated with Demeter, had forgot all about the Greek world, and as such forgot the possibility that Aaron had been curse, and as a result, was rendered useless when it came to helping him recover. The only person Aaron vaguely remembered was Aidan, who desperately tried to get him to remember anything. For the next two years, the boys rarely left their grandfather's house, becoming home-schooled. Throughout this time, Aidan still did everything he could to get Aaron to remember certain things from their past. As their 16th birthday rolled through, Aaron barely remembered anything from what'd happen prior to their first monster attack, only believing things Aidan had told him. Practising some sports in their back garden, the two were attacked by three hellhounds. Being unarmed and clueless, the two began to run to the wooded area that was behind the garden. They both ran to the treehouse that they pestered their grandfather to make when they were 15 and stayed there. It wasn't until their demigod uncle came through with a celestial bronze bow and arrow, did the hellhounds retreat. Taking them from their grandfather's custody, he gave them a home until he decided himself that they were ready for camp. When they were 17, he decided it was the right time, and escorted them to camp, where they were claimed as children of Limos. Powers Offensive #Children of Limos have the ability to force hunger upon a person, causing digestive pain and sudden slowness of movements for a short period of time. The intensity of hunger can be augmented, but drains more energy. #Children of Limos have the ability to force symptoms of starvation on a person—impulsivity, irritability, dehydration etc.—blinding them from attacks for a short time. The harsher the symptoms, the more energy it drains. Defensive #Children of Limos have the ability to create a small field around them that employ the effects of hunger to cause muscle atrophy, causing every movement to be painful for a short time. This causes anyone stepping in the field to stop in their movements out of pain. The longer the field is maintained, the more energy it drains. #Children of Limos have the ability to employ hunger to cause enervation, making a person too weak to fight or defend themselves. If used at a more powerful extent, they may cause the person to faint for a few minutes at most, but this drains more energy and cannot be used in successive times. #Children of Limos have the ability to create small illusions of food desired by a person. The food varies for each person, but all the same, these illusions distract them. The longer the illusion is held, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Limos are innately more resistant to hunger, and the effects/diseases/ailments brought by it. They can survive more days without eating or drinking anything without being exposed to effects than others. #The more hungrier the people around them are, or the more their surroundings are rotten/wilted, the more powerful a child of Limos becomes. #When in the presence of a child of Limos, people feel more hungry and crave more for food. #Children of Limos have the innate ability to cause food or any edible object to rot with the use of their touch. The food continues to rot as long as they touch it; the longer they keep the food rotting, the more energy it drains. Also, this ability does not affect animals. #Children of Limos can sense if either a person or animal nearby is hungry just by looking at them. Supplementary #Children of Limos have the ability to suppress someone's hunger for a short time, allowing them to think more clearly despite of extreme hunger. They, however, cannot do this upon themselves. Also, when the effect wears off, the affected person may experience stronger hunger than before. #Children of Limos have the ability to employ hunger to cause vitamin deficiency diseases such as anemia, diarrhea, scurvy, skin rashes and edema upon a person, incapacitating them for a short time. This allows the child of Limos to attack or flee freely. Over time, the disease wears off, making the victim normal and healthy again. #Children of Limos have the ability to curse any edible object to become ineffective to one's hunger, causing the consumer to stay hungry, even if they ate already. Gallery AidanGriffin 4.jpg AidanGriffin 3.jpg AidanGriffin 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:EvilhariboMadness Category:Drew Roy Category:Shared Model Category:Aidan Category:Griffin